LEGO Dimensions II: The Return of Lord Vortech!
LEGO Dimensions II: The Return of Lord Vortech! (Made and edited by: ''George W. Lucas ) is a video game that takes LEGO Dimensions to an array of new dimensions and franchises. When the effects of Lord Voltech's breaching the LEGO multiverse begin to affect various realities across numerous points in space and time, dark forces from different universes including Darkseid, Thanos, Lord Voldemort, Emperor Palpatine and the Celestial Toymaker both conspire and wage war against each other, leaving a team of heroes new and old to return to the LEGO Portal and save all realities. All characters, vehicles, and gadgets from the original LEGO Dimensions are still compatible with this game. Story Prologue Following Lord Voltech's apparent defeat and imprisonment the barriers separating numerous sections of the LEGO multiverse have decayed, allowing dangerous villains from these worlds to learn of the existence of the Foundation Elements and begin to corrupt their power, in turn threatening the multiverse as past, future and aspects of possibility in each universe are thrown into question. Lex Luthor, Saruman and Lord Business meet up in a section of what appears to be the Voltech world, claiming that the heroes who thwarted Voltech previously can be manipulated, but also that new dimensions have become influenced with new allies as a selection of shadowed figures emerge from a glowing portal. In Metropolis Batman and Superman are checking out strong energy readings of a temporal nature, only to suddenly discover an open portal where Superman is shocked to see his father Jor-El emerge via a portal from what looks to be Krypton in the past, only to see his father pulled through a second portal via a giant mechanical hand. Batman suspects something similar to the previous experience and tells Clark to check further whilst he teleports over to Gotham to use the Batcomputer, only to find similar effects as parts of the city gain a steampunk, Victorian like look. He encounters a second Batman battling a version of Joker who he realizes comes from some sort of alternate dimension - the Gotham by Gaslight Universe - before more parts of Gotham start to shift and change, this time to the Batman Beyond Universe as he finds an aged Bruce Wayne and Terry McGinnis fighting Blight and Inque. Knowing that the effects are growing worse, the original Batman spies a glowing red portal in an alley similar to the one which took Robin in the first game. Just as he is about to run through there is a burst of energy and out drops Spider-Man! Before the heroes can properly talk they are attacked by a wave of enemies from both the Gotham by Gaslight and Batman Beyond Universes. Once safe and confused at his unknown surroundings the pair of heroes size each other up, Peter cracking jokes at the Dark Knight's gloomy nature before Bruce asks who he is and where he came from. Declaring himself to be Spider-Man the web head explains he was right in the middle of dealing with Green Goblin and Venom and rescuing his wife Mary Jane when a strange set of energy readings across New York - his New York since Batman realizes that he is from another dimension - started to spread across the city and the wider world, leading to brief flashes of the X-Men fighting Sentinels from the Days of Future Past reality, Hulk and the Avengers being attacked by the Maestro and an array of confused looking Spidey types like Spider-Man 2099 and Spider Gwen! MJ got pulled through a strange portal along with both Green Goblin and Venom amid a sinister laugh, to which the web head leapt through after them and arrived here. Batman explains to Spider-Man that the effects are similar in nature to events which happened in the previous game, prompting Peter to wonder why if it was so widespread why it didn't affect his universe last time. Cut to Deadpool - "Copyright!" In any case the two heroes agree they need to try and find out if this 'infection' is spreading and reach the Voltech World - fortunately X-Po left Batman a communicator to alert him of such an event, creating a new blue portal which the pair leap through, leaving the Gotham by Gaslight Batman and Terry to argue over who is the real Batman as the old Bruce watches on with a sigh. (Gandalf and Hermione Section) (Wyldstyle and Finn Section) In the Doctor Who Universe the Twelfth Doctor is called to UNIT by Kate Lethbridge Stewart and Osgood, who reveal that strange energy readings and temporal interference is starting to spread all across the planet. Reports of Daleks, Cybermen, Sontarans and Silurians popping up in different places too, either from the past or future or even elsewhere. The Doctor resolves to investigate, only to find his TARDIS spinning wildly out of control before it lands haphazardly in the Voltech Dimension. (More to be Added) Themes Introduced * Star Wars ''The Force Awakens/The Clone Wars/Original Trilogy * Marvel Avengers/X-Men/Fantastic Four/Guardians of the Galaxy/Secret Wars * Harry Potter * James Bond * Powerpuff Girls * Samurai Jack * Wacky Races * Metal Gear Solid MGS 1/MGS 3: Snake Eater * Mass Effect Original Trilogy * Star Trek The Next Generation/Star Trek (2009) * Thunderbirds Are GO! * Team Fortress 2 Returning * DC Comics Justice League/Teen Titans GO!/DC Elseworlds * Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit * The LEGO Movie * Doctor Who * Back to the Future Voice Cast Main Cast * Batman (DC) - Troy Baker * Gandalf (Lord of the Rings/Hobbit) - Tom Kane * Wyldstyle (LEGO Movie) - Elizabeth Banks * Spider-Man (Marvel) - Drake Bell * Harry Potter (Harry Potter) - Daniel Radcliffe * Ron Weasley (Harry Potter)- Rupert Grint * Hermione Granger (Harry Potter) - Emma Watson * Finn (Star Wars: The Force Awakens) - John Boyega * The First Doctor (Doctor Who) - William Hartnell (Archive Audio) * The Second Doctor (Doctor Who) - Patrick Through (Archive Audio) * The Third Doctor (Doctor Who) - Jon Pertwee (Archive Audio) * The Fourth Doctor (Doctor Who) - Tom Baker (Archive Audio) * The Fifth Doctor (Doctor Who) - Peter Davison (Archive Audio) * The Sixth Doctor (Doctor Who) - Colin Baker (Archive Audio) * The Seventh Doctor (Doctor Who) - Sylvester McCoy (Archive Audio) * The Eighth Doctor (Doctor Who) - Paul McGann (Archive Audio) * The War Doctor (Doctor Who) - John Hurt * The Ninth Doctor (Doctor Who) - Christopher Eccleston (Archive Audio) * The Tenth Doctor (Doctor Who) - David Tennant * The Eleventh Doctor (Doctor Who) - Matt Smith * The Twelfth Doctor (Doctor Who) - Peter Capaldi * Kate Lethbridge Stewart (Doctor Who) - Gemma Redgrave * Osgood (Doctor Who) - Ingrid Oliver (Archive Audio) * Missy (Doctor Who) - Michelle Gomez * The Master (Doctor Who) - Roger Delgado (Archive Audio), Peter Platt (Archive Audio), Jeffrey Beevers (Archive Audio), Anthony Ainley (Archive Audio), Eric Roberts (Archive Audio), Derek Jacobi (Archive Audio) and John Simm (Archive Audio) * Scott Tracy/Alan Tracy (Thunderbirds Are Go!) - Rasmus Hardiker * Virgil Tracy/Gordon Tracy (Thunderbirds Are Go!) - David Menkin * John Tracy (Thunderbirds Are Go!) - Thomas Brodie Sangster * Kayo (Thunderbirds Are Go!) - Angel Coulsby * Brains (Thunderbirds Are Go!) - Kayvan Novak * Lady Penelope Creighton Ward (Thunderbirds Are Go!) - Rosamund Pike * Parker (Thunderbirds Are Go!) - David Graham * Grandma Tracy) (Thunderbirds Are Go!) - Sandra Dickinson * The Hood (Thunderbirds Are Go!) - Andres Williams * Colonel Casey (Thunderbirds Are Go!) - Adjoa Andoh * James Bond (James Bond) - Sean Connery (Archive Audio) * James Bond (James Bond) - George Lazenby (Archive Audio) * James Bond (James Bond) - Roger Moore (Archive Audio) * James Bond (James Bond) - Timothy Dalton (Archive Audio) * James Bond (James Bond) - Pierce Brosnan (Archive Audio) * James Bond (James Bond) - Daniel Craig * M (James Bond) - Ralph Fiennes * Q (James Bond) - Ben Whishaw * Dr. Emmet "Doc" Brown (Back to the Future) - Christopher Lloyd * Marty McFly (Back to the Future) - Michael J. Fox More to be added Expansion Packs Fun Packs return, each containing a character with one vehicle or gadget. Team Packs also return with two characters and two vehicles or gadgets. LEGO Dimensions 2 also introduces Universe Packs, each containing access to a new story level, two characters and two vehicles or gadgets. Twelve packs are planned but will be at the same price as Level Packs in the first game, giving players access to a wider amount of content for a cheaper price. Fun Packs Wave 1 To be added Wave 2 To be added Wave 3 To be added Wave 4 To be added Wave 5 To be added Wave 6 To be added Team Packs Wave 1 * Star Wars Original Trilogy Team Pack - Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, Thermal Detonator, Luke's Landspeeder * Marvel Avengers Team Pack - Captain America, Iron Man, Quinjet, JARVIS AI * DC TV Heroes Team Pack - Green Arrow, Flash, Cosmic Treadmill, Lazarus Pit * Back to the Future Team Pack - Doc Brown, Marty McFly, the DeLorean Time Machine, Marty´s Hoverboard Wave 2 * DC Teen Titans GO! Team Pack - Robin, Starfire, Robin's Motorcycle, Silky * The Hobbit Team Pack - Bilbo Baggins, Thorin Oakenshield, The One Ring, Great Eagle * Marvel Guardians of the Galaxy Team Pack - Star Lord, Gamora, Milano, Mix Tape Vol 1 Wave 3 * Star Wars Clone Wars Team Pack - Obi Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Obi Wan's Jedi Interceptor, Jedi Holocron * Marvel Fantastic Four Team Pack - Mister Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Fantasicar, HERBIE Wave 4 * Star Trek Movies Team Pack - Captain Kirk, Mr Spock, Spock's Jellyfish, Space Jump Suit * Marvel X-Men Universe Pack - Cyclops, Jean Grey, X-Jet, Danger Room Console Wave 5 * Metal Gear Solid Snake Eater Team Pack - Big Boss EVA, Eva's Motorbike, Camo Index * Thunderbirds are GO! Team Pack - Scott Tracy, Virgil Tracy, Thunderbird 1, Thunderbird 2 Universe Packs Wave 1 * Metal Gear Solid Universe Pack - Solid Snake, Meryl Silverburgh, Cardboard Box, Metal Gear REX * Wacky Races Universe Pack - Dick Dastardly, Muttley, Mean Machine, Muttley's Airplane * Doctor Who Paternoster Gang Universe Pack - Madame Vastra, Strax, Strax's Carriage, Dream Candles * Back to the Future Universe Pack - Year 2015 - Year 1985 - Year 1955 - Year 1855 - Doc Brown (2015 Version), Marty McFly (2015 Version) - Time Travelling Train Wave * Mass Effect Universe Pack - Commander Shepard (Male), Commander Shepard (Female), M35 Mako, Mass Effect Field * Harry Potter Universe Pack - Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Golden Snitch, Hogwarts Express * Team Fortress 2 Universe Pack - Scout, Spy, Mann Teleporter, Mann Briefcase Wave 3 * Star Trek: The Next Generation Universe Pack - Captain Picard, Commander Data, Starfleet Shuttle, Holodeck Controls * Marvel Secret Wars Universe Pack - Wolverine (Days of Future Past), Spider Gwen, Sentinel, Battleworld Scard * Samurai Jack Universe Pack - Samurai Jack, Scotsman, Meditation Pad, Scotsman's Bagpipe Cart Wave 4 * DC Elseworlds Universe Pack - Batman (Gotham by Gaslight), Power Girl, Gaslight Batmobile, Monitor Viewport * Powerpuff Girls Universe Pack - Blossom, Bubbles, Chemical X, Powerpuff Minivan * James Bond Universe Pack - James Bond, Moneypenny, Aston Martin, Spy Attaché Case Adventure Worlds Expanding the game extensively, many franchises now have two or even three Adventure Worlds, accessible via certain characters. This allows for a mixture of traditional and more unusual worlds to explore. To be added Characters LEGO Dimensions II has nearly three times as many characters than the original game to collect and build with across numerous franchises, many collected into core groups like the Justice League, Avengers, Rebels, Hogwarts Students and more. To be added Levels Story Levels To be added Universe Packs * A Sneaking Mission (Metal Gear Solid) * Away We Go! (Wacky Races) * The Great Detective (Doctor Who) * Mass Effect...s? (Mass Effect) * The Boy Who Lived (Harry Potter) * Mann vs Machine (Team Fortress 2) * The Final Frontier (Star Trek: The Next Generation) * Battleworld (Marvel: Secret Wars) * Jack and the Scotsman (Samurai Jack) * Crisis on Multiple Earths (DC Elseworlds) * The Rowdyruff Boys (Powerpuff Girls) * Defeat Spectre! (James Bond) * Changing the Space/Time Continuum! (Back to the Future) Category:Sequels